


Switching Roommates

by depressionkitty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressionkitty/pseuds/depressionkitty
Summary: He was gonna kill Murphy. The bastard had kicked him out once again so he could have sex with his girlfriend. Bellamy wouldn't mind if it wasn't Tuesday night at 1:39am and this had now happened far too many times in the last three weeks.A few seconds went by before the door flew open and he felt his heart beat up to his throat. She was wearing a pair of tiny sleep shorts, a loose tank top, and her hair was in a messy bun (most of her hair was escaping said bun at this point). Her eyes were barely open, she'd obviously been heavily asleep and she was just staring at his stomach for a few seconds. Then a tired grin made its way to her face and without looking up at his face (in fact, she was unabashedly staring at his abs), she said: "Bellamy", in a raspy voice, gruff with sleep.Bellamy couldn't help but smile. "Hey, princess. Mind if I come in?"or, Bellamy's college roommate keeps kicking him out to have sex with his girlfriend, who's also Clarke's roommate.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100) (mentioned)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 287





	Switching Roommates

A loud knocking woke her up. Clarke groaned loudly and checked the time on the watch her dad had given her. 3:01am! Wtf? Who would be out and about at this time of night? Worse, _waking her!_ Hell was about to break loose. Clarke had been having a truly shit-awful day, and she hadn't been able to fall asleep until just about an hour ago... and now someone was banging on her door. Why hadn't Emori opened it yet? Clarke growled and threw the covers off of her to see that her roommate, Emori, wasn't in her bed. Before Clarke could think too much about it, the banging on the door continued. With another growl, Clarke walked over and threw the door open. She was not expecting who was standing out there - Bellamy Blake, one of her least favorite people at this school. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of him, all tanned muscles that were well-defined in the t-shirt he was wearing, his curly hair a mess along with his dark eyes looking just as grumpy as Clarke felt, and he was in a pair of long sweat-shorts. He looked down at Clarke who in turn was glaring up at him. 

"It. Is. Three! In the morning!" she hissed. "What are you doing here, you neanderthal?" 

He grunted and didn't give back a snarky remark like he usually would (definitely tired then, Clarke supposed). Instead, he just answered her with a gruff voice: "Apparently, Emori and Murphy felt that they missed each other... at this time of night. I was woken up by...", he stopped himself and dragged a hand across his face with a look of disgust, "things." He groaned and Clarke forced herself to keep angry, despite the look of despair on Bellamy's face that made her want to laugh. "Look, can I just stay here tonight? Once I woke up, Murphy said I was 'sexiled' or whatever." 

Clarke rolled her eyes and considered the thought of actually just closing the door in his face... Bellamy seemed to understand what she was thinking and, to her surprise, didn't just push himself into her dorm like he easily could, but gave her pleading eyes instead. He mouthed a 'please', and Clarke rolled her eyes and went back to her bed, leaving the door open for him. He walked inside and quickly lied down on Emori's bed, tucking himself in and it was quiet for a few second... until-

"There's no pillow", his voice was a near-whisper, but it was enough to piss Clarke off. She took one of her many, many pillows lying on the floor and threw it at his head. He grunted again (like a fucking caveman, Clarke noted) and put the pillow under his head. "Thanks, princess." 

She held in a growl at the nickname, not wanting to let him know how much he truly got under her skin. Instead, she turned toward her wall and squeezed her eyes shut - trying to force herself asleep. It... didn't work. The crappy day came back to her and she felt wide awake. She wanted to punch something, or someone. Most of all, she wanted to not feel sad anymore and for the bastard who'd hurt her to pay. After ten minutes of just staring at her plain wall, Clarke rolled back onto her back and stared up at her ceiling. 

"You awake?"

She was startled by Bellamy's soft voice. Turning to Emori's bed, she saw that he was looking in her direction - his dark eyes surprisingly soft for being directed at her. She bit back the impulse of being a smartass, and instead just answered: "Yup. I had a crappy day. Why are you still up? You seemed so desperate to get in here." 

He grinned lazily and Clarke was surprised that she didn't feel the normal annoyance when he would smile... (maybe because it usually wasn't directed at her). 

"Hard to fall asleep after you've woken up, jumped out of bed with surprise, and then being yelled at to get 'the fuck out'", he rolled his eyes bitterly before putting on a face of horror. "I saw some things." Clarke couldn't help but snort. He grinned back at her again. "So, you had a bad day, huh?" 

The tiny smile that had made its way onto her face quickly faded and she looked down at her fingers fiddling with nothing in particular. "Ye- it... yeah. Bad day." 

"Wanna talk about it?" she looked up at him in surprise and he raised his hands as if to prove that he wasn't being an ass or joking. "I'm serious. My sister keeps telling me I have a 'big brother'-complex and wanna help everyone. Now, I might not agree with that, but I _have_ been told that I give awesome advice." 

Clarke snorted again and considered it... maybe she actually needed to talk about it, and maybe Bellamy wasn't the worst option. He did, in fact, have a sister and it seemed as though they had a great relationship. She sighed and relented. 

"You remember that guy I've been dating?" 

He stared into space for a few seconds with a frown before lighting up. "Right! The Backstreet Boy!" 

Clarke barked out a surprised laugh and Bellamy smiled proudly at her (he would never admit it, but the few times he'd ever made her laugh were some of his favorites). Clarke smiled genuinely at him once she stopped laughing. 

"Yeah, that guy", she looked down at her fingers again and felt the smile fade slightly again. "I met his girlfriend, that I didn't know he had, today." 

"Shit", Bellamy winced at the thought. 

"Yeah, so that was fun. She walked up to us while we were making out here on campus, pulled me away, slapped him, yelled at me, and then walked off... I didn't even get to tell her I'd had no idea she existed. She was gorgeous too. I have no fucking idea why he would ever cheat on her, with me of all people." 

"Clarke, come on", Bellamy groaned and she looked up at him in surprise (he rarely used her real name). "Don't do that. Any guy would be lucky to... apparently, cheat with you. Not that I recommend it, would probably be smarter to just break up with the person you're with and then get with you... or whatever." He dragged a hand across his face again, this time he seemed embarrassed. "Please, stop me from talking." 

Clarke felt herself flush slightly and thanked the gods for the room being so dark. She decided the safe territory for the two of them was to make a joke... or more honestly, be an ass. "No, I think I wanna hear you compliment me some more. Tell me, why would someone be lucky to cheat with me?" 

Bellamy gave her a half-hearted glare, but the edges of his lips were edging upwards. "Nevermind, I don't see the appeal." 

Clarke snorted again and buried her face in her pillow, too afraid he would perhaps see her blush (does that mean he _did_ see the appeal before, her stupid brain kept asking). Bellamy chuckled and she looked up again to see that he was smiling softly at her - the same smile she'd seen him direct at their friends... never at her. She smiled back (maybe she didn't hate him as much as she thought). 

"But seriously though", he started, "want me to kick his ass?" Clarke started laughing again and Bellamy smiled. "I will do it." 

Clarke didn't even try to hide how big her smile was as she answered, "Yeah, I know. Thank you, Bellamy." 

He nodded, and they both thought that this might mean that they could be... friends?

\---

He was gonna kill Murphy. The bastard had kicked him out once again so he could have sex with his girlfriend. Bellamy wouldn't mind if it wasn't Tuesday night at 1:39am and this had now happened far too many times in the last three weeks. Sleeping in the same room as Clarke Griffin had become a common occurrence. Turned out, the reason why Emori never left her pillow on her bed when she went to meet with Murphy was since Clarke would always steal it because she preferred as many things in her bed as possible, apparently, she liked to feel like she was in a cocoon (something Bellamy hated that he found adorable).

This time, he hadn't even had time to put on a shirt, so he was walking to her dorm in only a pair of sweat-shorts, hoping she wouldn't judge him... if anything, he was sort of hoping she might like what she would see. So yeah, he was pretty nervous when he knocked on the door for the second time that week! (Yeah, he'd already been kicked out the night before.) A few seconds went by before the door flew open and he felt his heart beat up to his throat. She was wearing a pair of tiny sleep shorts, a loose tank top, and her hair was in a messy bun (most of her hair was escaping said bun at this point). Her eyes were barely open, she'd obviously been heavily asleep and she was just staring at his stomach for a few seconds - making him feel very self-conscious. Then a tired grin made its way to her face and without looking up at his face (in fact, she was unabashedly staring at his abs), she said: "Bellamy", in a raspy voice, gruff with sleep. 

Bellamy couldn't help but smile. "Hey, princess. Mind if I come in?" 

Without another word, she widened the door-opening and let him in. He was barely inside before she closed the door and threw herself back on her bed. He smiled at her sleepy ways and made to get into Emori's bed... when he noticed something. 

"Princess?" she groaned in response, so he continued. "There's no bedspread." 

Clarke turned to look at him and the bed and sighed. "Oh, right. Yeah, she's hiding that now too", she looked up at Bellamy with a sheepish smile. "I got cold earlier today and she was fine with it until I sneezed. Then she pulled it away from me and hid it." 

Bellamy grinned down at her. "Do you have a blanket or anything then?" 

She looked down at his feet with an embarrassed smile. "She hid those too... I forgot to bring my own."

Bellamy chuckled. (It would probably not be that bad to sleep without a comforter, he thought)... but then Clarke moved closer to the wall with a lazy grin that made him want to kiss the tired out of her. 

"You can just share a bed with me", she said carefully. "But I warn you, I will use your body heat." 

Although his mouth went dry at the prospect of lying close to Clarke Griffin in a bed while she 'used him for body heat' and parts of his body was screaming for him to just kiss her... he just smiled down at her because he wasn't just gonna kiss her when she was this tired and had school in a couple of hours. He wanted her to get all the sleep she could get, and so he just got under the covers with her and before she could do anything else, he turned her into the little spoon. She didn't tense up, she didn't complain, and she didn't push him away. Instead, she curled her back closer to his chest and let out a content sigh that he wanted to hear her make a million times more. 

The next morning, he woke up with Clarke's alarm blaring on the nightstand behind him. He groaned and turned around just enough to turn it off and then curled his face into Clarke's hair again, deciding that he wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning (a thought he quickly shoved away). Clarke groaned and whispered: "I don't want to." 

"Hm?" Bellamy had a second to get worried that maybe she didn't want him to cuddle her anymore, but she quickly put him at ease. 

"I don't wanna get up", she snuggled in closer to him (something he didn't think was possible). "I could just stay here all day." 

A beaming smile made its way to Bellamy's face and had to bury his face in her hair again, so she wouldn't see it. "Poor princess." 

She chuckled and wiggled as if to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let her. Suddenly, she stopped and turned to look at him with a smirk. "Is it just morning, or are you really happy to see me?" 

He stared at her for a second before his cheeks went flaming, and he let go of her (afraid that she'd get uncomfortable if he kept holding onto her now). "Ass", he mumbled and she laughed softly. 

She climbed over him and off the bed, picking up her clothes. "I didn't say I minded it", she suddenly said with another smirk and Bellamy felt his heart racing - was just about to comment on it... when Emori walked through the door. 

After that, he basically ran out of the room so he wouldn't have to hear her comment about how he was half-naked in her roommate's bed. Yeah, no... Clarke would have to handle that herself (as she got changed clothes, his subconscious noted). 

\---

Christmas was coming up and Emori had just left to go to Monty and Jasper's Christmas party (in their tiny dorm). She'd given Clarke a new sketchbook, kissed her on the cheek, and then left - leaving Clarke with a smile on her face. The blonde was standing by her bed, wrapping her final gift, when there was a knock on the open door. She turned to see Bellamy standing there with a gift in hand. She smiled widely and nodded for him to come in. In the past two (or three) months they had actually managed to be friends (a concept Clarke still had trouble grasping when it came to Bellamy), they had even shared a bed for the last month whenever Murphy would kick Bellamy out. He'd questioned why Emori would never sexile Clarke, but she'd quickly waved him off and just told him that Emori loved her more than Murphy loved him.

While Clarke would like to pretend that she only cuddled him at night because he was so warm compared to her but, if she was to be honest with herself..., she actually enjoyed the feel of him next to her. He was warm, yes, but he was also hard edges where she was soft curves, he cuddled like a child in need of love - holding onto her and digging his face in her hair - he smelled nice (something she hated admitting, but he did), he had an amazing smile that she'd gotten to see a lot more lately (to her reluctant delight), he was funny and smart..., and she had fallen for him. 

It had become a common occurrence for them to not just sleep whenever he came over - usually he would bring snacks or something and she would set up her computer so they could watch something together. In the past few months, she had begun viewing him as her best friend... who she may or may not have a very strong crush on (definitely more than a crush but she was not ready to admit that). 

Bellamy entered the dorm with what could only be called a shy smile and handed her the gift he had in hand without a word. Clarke snorted at his dorky wordless communication and grabbed the gift. She got curious when she realized that the present was very soft and being the greedy girl she was, Clarke ripped it open. When she was what was inside, she cackled and Bellamy smiled proudly. 

"Blankets", she said through laughs. "How many are in here?" 

Bellamy grinned and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Five." At her expression, he quickly added defensively, "I wanted to make sure you didn't lose them or anything." 

Clarke felt a profuse amount of adoration for this man, and before she could stop herself, she surged up and kissed him passionately. She dropped the gift on the floor and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as if to prove a point. She kissed him like it was the only way for her to get air, reveling in how surprisingly soft his lips were... Only problem? He didn't kiss her back. Clarke panicked when she realized that he didn't move a muscle. She pulled away and dragged her arms away from him, mumbling an apologize. 

"Sorry, that was probably the wrong thing to d-", she was cut off when he pulled her flush against him and kissed her. 

Clarke sighed against his lips and locked her arms behind his neck again while he held her so tight against him as if he was afraid she'd get away from him otherwise. His strong hands were squeezing her hips, he groaned against her lips, and teased his tongue against her lips - but when she opened up for him, he pulled away just far enough to rest his forehead against hers. They both panted, and Clarke fought the urge to whine in his absence. 

"Just letting you know", he breathed, barely a whisper against her lips, "it was definitely not the wrong thing to do. I've wanted to kiss you for the past few months, I just couldn't believe you would want to kiss me."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Idiot", she murmured, but her voice was fond. 

He beamed and pressed his lips to hers again before telling her, "I'm definitely switching roommates with Emori. She wouldn't mind, would she?" 

Clarke grinned as she started pulling them both down to her bed. "No, I don't think she would mind." 


End file.
